


Tubbo in a box? Let him out

by Journeys Fable (0nlyJourney13)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Claustrophobia, Gen, He didn't know it would be so bad tho, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Warning: George is kind of jerk in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0nlyJourney13/pseuds/Journeys%20Fable
Summary: After the festival, it was far from funny.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 229





	Tubbo in a box? Let him out

**Author's Note:**

> MY FRIEND FOUND AN OCEAN MONUMENT IN MINECRAFT SO I RUSHED THIS SO I COULD RAID IT WITH HER.  
> WHOOPS.

Tubbo wiped his forehead, the intense heat of the Nether making him all sweaty and dizzy.   
How did Tommy handle it? He was always several steps ahead, talking non-stop while Tubbo stayed behind, shooting at any hoglins who got too close.   
God, Tubbo hated this. He loved Tommy, he really did, but he was really testing his patience right now.

Tubbo breathed deeply but it still felt as if there wasn’t enough oxygen as he climbed a cliff. “Wow, all that time in a fancy chair put you out of shape?” Tommy mocked. Tubbo gave a light chuckle, only to nearly slip on a rock. “L-litt-little...Help?” He breathed. Tommy scoffed but helped his friend up anyway.

Finally, they approached a tunnel. Tommy swiftly began walking down it but Tubbo froze.   
He felt his pulse quicken and he felt lightheaded.   
What was happening?   
“Tubbo?”  _ “TUBBO!” _ _   
_ Tubbo shook his head and he found himself kneeling on the ground in front of the tunnel. “Tubbo, are you okay?” Tommy asked. “Should we head back? Oh, what am I saying, I can come back with Niki.” Tommy helped the dazed boy up and they began walking back to the portal.

\---

Tommy groaned. Why was he laying on the floor?   
He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and was shocked to find Tubbo tossing and turning in his bed. _Tommy's_ bed. What?  
“No, no please…” Tubbo was mumbling something in his sleep. “Lem….Lemme out-S-someone please...D-don’t shoot me.”

Oh.   
He was dreaming about the festival.

Tommy gingerly tapped him to no avail. So he began shaking him.  
“Tubbo, Tubbo, Wake up. It’s only a dream.” The boy shot awake, kicking blankets everywhere and looking around in a panic. “Tubbo, Tubbo, it’s me, Tommy.” At the sight of his best friend, Tubbo’s breathing eased.

Oh, god, what did Tommy do now? Kicking him out of his bed and going back to sleep would be too cruel. And Tommy wasn’t good with feelings.   
Tubbo looked around in a confusion, as if he didn’t remember crawling into bed with Tommy. “U-uh, s-sorry.”   
“N-no, it’s fine.” No this was not fine. Oh god what if Wilbur or Techno or some Quackity or ANYONE, saw them-   
But dreaming about being murdered wasn’t all that good either.   
“...Wanna watch Up?” Tommy finally said. Tubbo nodded.

\---

“Hey, Tubbo, I think I found a beehive.”   
TNT had been exploring some fields. Niki and Tommy thought a field of flowers would help Tubbo recover from the festival.   
Then they stumbled upon George NotFound.

They... Tolerated him.

Tubbo eyed George suspiciously, looked to Tommy and Niki, and walked to George’s direction, and suddenly fell into a pit.

George broke into a fit of laughter while Tommy and Niki shook their heads.

“H-hey, guys, uhm, can you help m-me out?”

There was something so broken about that plea. It sounded like it came from someone bound and thrown into a closet rather than someone who just fell into a small pit and could even climb out themselves.

Niki ran over to the pit and pulled Tubbo out, who immediately began crying into her shoulder.   
Even George seemed startled.   
“I-I can’t breathe, Niki!” He cried. “Shh, sh,” Niki said, “breathe with me,” Tubbo frantically nodded and copied Niki’s breathing pattern. After a few minutes, Niki asked, “Are you feeling a little better, now?” Tubbo swallowed and gave a nod.   
Seeing that his friend wasn’t going to die from a sudden inability to breathe, Tommy grabbed his sword only to find George was gone.


End file.
